Lost in the Shadows
by Warrior Writer Eaglefeather
Summary: I wanted to make a story where readers help me. At the moment, I'm working on writing. Story: There are three cats that are chosen by Starclan to save their clan. A protector, a hunter, and a runner must come together and learn each others ways to save everyone they love. In the process, one will be lost in it's own shadows, never to return. (Previously The Selected Three.)
1. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances for StormClan!**

* * *

**Leader****: Once a cat becomes leader, their name is changed to Star.**  
Star- large, black tom with white tips and chest; former Protector

**Deputy: This cat will participate in all groups and chooses what a kit will train in.**  
Eaglefeather- dark brown she-cat with white tips and golden eyes; former Hunter

**Healing Cat**  
Cherrywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Protectors****: They are the guards for patrols and they are the strongest fighters.**  
Lizardclaw- pure black tom with broad shoulders and yellow eyes. Has a pink scar over his left shoulder that is visible because the fur won't grow back over it  
Whitenose- stocky white she-cat with a black patch on her shoulder and yellow eyes; apprentice- Whitepaw  
Sunfire- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes; apprentice- Ravenpaw  
Fawntail- she-cat with green eyes and tabby fur with white belly, muzzle, and paws, scratch on face  
Spottedfire- well-muscled dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes; apprentice- Moonpaw

**Hunters****: They hunt to feed the clan.**  
Acornwing- lean ginger brown tom with yellow eyes  
Fernshadow- dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Sparrowclaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; apprentice- Ivypaw  
Swiftdash- black she-cat with a white chest,paws,ears,tail,and yellow eyes  
Snowfeather- small silver she-cat with black dapples (leopard spots), black paws, and rich green eyes

**Runners****: They pick up the food that the hunters bury, and deliver news when needed. These cats tend to retire early.**  
Nettlefoot- mottled brown she-cat with long legs and green eyes; apprentice- Amberpaw  
Brackenstep- golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws; apprentice- Dustpaw  
Jadestorm- black she-cat with white paws,white tail tip and white diamond on her forehead; apprentice- Frostpaw  
Midnightclaw- slim black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**  
Ivypaw- well-muscled she-cat who has short, cream fur with faint grey tabby splodges and ice blue eyes; training to be a Hunter  
Dustpaw- small brown she-cat with hazel eyes; training to be a Runner  
Whitepaw- white tom with black tips on ears and blue eyes; training to be a Protector  
Ravenpaw- black she-cat with a white chest, white tail-tip, white ear-tips, and bright amber eyes; training to be a Protector  
Moonpaw- gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes; training to be a Protector  
Amberpaw- lanky golden tom with long fur and a feathery tail and grey eyes; training to be a Runner  
Frostpaw- white pelt with icy blue eyes; training to be a Runner

**Queens**  
Briarlight- dainty, slim white she-cat with brown tabby markings and pretty amber eyes; Hunter; mate to Sparrowclaw  
Sootfur- dark gray blotched tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Ashkit (gray tabby tom, hazel eyes), Galekit (pale gray tabby tom, blue eyes), Thornkit (tortoiseshell she-kit, gold eyes); Hunter; mate to Star  
Sandheart- sandy yellow she-cat with amber eyes and slightly darker stripes and lighter belly; Hunter; mate to Sunfire

**Elders**  
Cherryfoot- skinny, worn-looking red-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; former Runner  
Smalltail- small she-cat with a black pelt and amber eyes; former Hunter  
Russetshadow- Dark ginger she-cat with a graying muzzle and green eyes, one eyes is blind; former Hunter

* * *

**_Some extra notes about my story..._**

**Warning:** If you submit your cat to this story, they might end up dying. I'm sorry if they do, but I like to have some death excitement. I won't kill off cats if they were the only cat submitted by somebody.

A special thanks to all of you who have submitted cats for my story already and those of you who are going to. :)  
**Thanks:** The Cat Whiskers, SpiderWeave, SkyEntei, ItSaCaTwOrLd, BurningSins, Lakestream, and Sweet Arcadia.


	2. Chosen Cats

Here are the cats that I have chosen to be the main characters...

**Acornwing-** lean ginger brown tom with yellow eyes.  
Personality- A skilled hunter, who doesn't speak too much and keeps himself to himself.

**Spottedfire-** well-muscled dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes  
Personality- She is a fierce she-cat who isn't afraid to use her claws. She doesn't let anyone boss her around and would do anything to protect her Clan. She sticks up for younger cats who are looked down on.

**Amberpaw-** lanky golden tom with long fur and a feathery tail, grey eyes  
Personality- He's shy to everyone that he has not known long enough and treads almost everyone with caution. He's always quick to do whatever someone wants, even if it's not for the best. Eventually. he begins to stand up for himself and do what he knows is right. He really enjoys being a runner and that's he's naturally gentle and kind with everyone while being stern when needed. (For full personality, check reviews)

**Dustpaw-** small brown she-cat with hazel eyes  
Personality- Hard-working, non-confrontational, insecure, loyal. Not particularly gifted in anything, which makes her feel inferior and occasionally useless, so she works herself to the bone to make up for it. Is often jealous of other cats who have natural talents they don't have to work so hard to keep up.

I know that there were only going to be three, but I had an idea that I needed a fourth cat for. I hope everyone enjoys!  
Ps. I'm sorry if one of your cats didn't get chosen. I chose cats that would make an interesting mix of personalities and that would be easy enough for me to write with.  
Ps. Ps. Thanks to all you out there who are willing to trust my writing skills by throwing me some cats. I could be a horrible writer and mess up all the personalities and non of you would care until it was to late. But I'm not bad about that kind of stuff. I'll try to keep it strait and I'm sorry if your cat doesn't act exactly how you wish.


	3. Prologue

**I don't need any cats! I will put whatever I need what I'm doing in the summary. I might add cats on later, and they will be those that have already been submitted, but I am NOT taking any more clan cats at the moment. I am looking for a few rouges/ kittypets though. I will not accept more than 7. The first 7 that are submitted will be used and all I need is a name/ appearance. One person cannot submit more than 1 rouge/ kittypet!**

* * *

A fluffy white tom walked out from the side of a clearing. He sat beside a small pool. He touched his paw to the water and an image of a cat sleeping appeared through the ripples. "He is my choice. He is skilled enough to learn the skills of the other cats."  
"What makes you so sure of that?" The cats sitting on the edge of the clearing gasped as a large, black tom with a white tail walked out of the woods.  
The white tom sat there calmly, but clearly scared. "Deathstar," he whispered. Deathstar sat beside the fluffy cat at the pool and looked him in the eye.  
"Answer me. I must approve of these cats if you do not want havoc to wreck your old home and descendants. So, Whitefeather, why this cat?"  
Whitefeather looked the large tom in the eye. He was almost half the size of Deathstar. Whitefeather wasn't considered small or anywhere near small for that matter. "I choose Acornwing because he already has all of the skills. He can use hunting skills on other cats and he is quick when he hunts. I know that he relies on the undergrowth mostly, but he will learn quickly. That is why Acornwing is the first cat to be chosen no matter your opinion!" the white tom snarled.  
"Fine then. I see why you chose him. He will receive a dream tonight."

The white tom nodded and walked back to his spot on the edge of the clearing. The next cat to come up was a tortoiseshell she-cat. She sat beside the pool and touched her paw to it. The cat that appeared looked very similar to the cat that had touched the pool.  
Deathstar looked at the image with a sense of disapproval. "I don't think that this is a good idea Flamewing."  
"I know that she will do what she needs to. She is strong, loyal, and cares for others. There is nothing else that I look for in a cat. She will do this for her clan if she knows what is at stake. I would know."  
The large black tom huffed. "Fine. But you must remember what is at risk here. She could be the cat that our prophecy talks about. You never know."  
"I am aware of what is at stake with this. But she will do this. I also ask that I can be the one to send the message to her. She is more likely to listen to her mother." Deathstar nodded and Flamewing walked back to her spot.

This time, a young, gray tom walked up. He looked tiny next to the enormous leader. He touched his paw to the water and the last sleeping cat appeared. "I choose him. He needs to learn to take risks, be himself, and to stand up for what he wants. He won't give up. I know it."  
"Amberpaw is a good choice because he needs to learn, but he has to be able to learn quickly enough. I know that you have faith in him and that is why I agree Heatherpaw." The little she-cat smiled and ran back to her spot.

Deathstar rose to his paws. "Now, send the prophecy to those that have been chosen! Send it before the night comes to an end and wish them luck upon their journey!" The surrounding Starclan cats cheered and then ran into the forest to go about their usual ways. Deathstar was about to leave when a little kit ran up to him.  
"Wait! You need a fourth cat! There will be a problem that only that cat can solve. I saw it before I died and joined you. I don't know the cat that sent it to me, but I trust them. It was horrible. I saw the clan dying. Don't let that happen to my siblings. To my mother. To my father. To their friends and family. You have to trust me!" the little kit squeaked.  
"Tinykit, I don't know," Deathstar replied as he looked down on the kit. She was so small that she could easily fit in one of his huge paws even though she was a moon old. The little she-cat ran over to the pool and poked it with her paw.  
"This is the cat that can save them all. I remember her. She will grow into a hero if she gets the chance. If she doesn't go, she will never feel important and she will only cause pain to herself and that will end up hurting others. Please!"

"Fine Tinykit. You mustn't tell any other cat, Stormclan or Starclan, about this. I will send the sign for you are to young. You must go back to your family now, before they start to worry," Deathstar whispered.  
Tinykit nodded and purred, "Thank you!" She rubbed up against the huge tom and then ran away, back into the woods.


	4. The Prophecy

**Awwwww ****_*blushes*_****, thanks so much for the reviews. They just make me want to work all the more! School is slowing me down though :( so my chapters may not be coming out as often as I want them too. I still need those rouges/ kittypets from whoever wants to submit them! (If you submitted Warriors, you can submit a rouge/ kittypet too!) **  
**The main plan for the chapters are that each chapter, I'll switch off from one cat to the next. Ex: Chap.1- Acornwing, Chap.2- Spottedfire. The only exception is this chapter. I'm going to do all the cats because of the prophecy dreams. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Acornwing

Acornwing blinked open his eyes to find himself in a forest, and not his nest. He sat up and saw a big, white tom sitting in front of him. "Whitefeather! It's been so long since I've seen you," Acornwing purred to his former mentor.  
The white tom nodded," I am good. But I have come to tell you something very important."  
"What is it Whitefeather?"  
"It is a prophecy. Where the acorn falls, the fire will run, and the paw will strike. Three will join forces, and learn the other's ways. But one will be lost in their own shadows, never to return." Whitefeather sighed and started to fade from the cats dream.  
"Whitefeather! Don't leave! What does that mean? Don't leave me again!" The tom's vision faded into darkness. Then a bright flash caused him to open his eyes. His dream was lost in the sunrise.

* * *

Spottedfire

"Where am I?" the young she-cat got to her feet in a beautiful forest. She heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and growled. "Come out, before I make you!" Spottedfire's eyes widened in surprise as a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat came out of the bushes. "Mother?"  
"Yes darling." Spottedfire ran up to her mother and rubbed against her pelt.  
The young she-cat looked at herself. "Am I dead?"  
Her mother smiled,"No. You are dreaming. I have to tell you something that is more important than anything else that you have dealt with."  
"What is it? I'll do anything for my clanmates. Even if it costs me my life."  
"I know darling. I have watched you since the day I died." The two she-cats purred and smiled at each other. Flamewing stopped purring and a frown grew upon her face. "Where the acorn falls, the fire will run, and the paw will strike. Three will join forces, and learn the other's ways. But one will be lost in their own shadows, never to return."  
"What? What are you saying?" Spottedfire's dream began to slowly fade. "No! Let me stay for a little longer mother! I miss you."  
"I love you Spottedfire," Flamewing murmured. Then it was over.

* * *

Amberpaw

Amberpaw woke with a start. He looked around wildly. He was surprised to see a lush forest when he remembered falling asleep in his nest. A small, gray she-cat came out of the trees and trotted over to Amberpaw. "Heatherpaw!"  
"Hello Amberpaw. It's good to see you again. I'm glad that you're well."  
"Am I dreaming? I miss you so much. At least we got our revenge on those rouge vermin. They paid the price for killing you."  
The little she-cat frowned. "Life is not about revenge. I am just glad that you didn't kill any of those cats. Although I do miss training with my friends. I still remember when we chased each other around the camp as kits. I was always faster." Heatherpaw smiled as she saw Amberpaw's face scowl at her.  
"Whatever," he replied.  
"I am here for more important matters than memories, sadly. Where the acorn falls, the fire will run, and the paw will strike. Three will join forces, and learn the other's ways. But one will be lost in their own shadows, never to return."  
"Is that a prophecy? Are you sure it was meant for me? I'm too young. I- I- I'm only an apprentice!" Amberpaw said in a hurried voice.  
"Don't worry. Just be strong." As Heatherpaw smiled. The dream faded into darkness.

* * *

Dustpaw

"Dustpaw. Wake up," a low, sturdy voice commanded. Dustpaw jumped to her feet in fear. Her eyes darted around and she saw an enormous tom standing above her. He was almost four times her size. "Do not be afraid little one. I am only here to tell you of a prophecy that you must help."  
"Really? There's no way that that's even possible. I'm not talented at all. Why would you choose me?" Dustpaw asked while staring at her paws.  
"Because you make up for it by working hard. Trust me, even now I see why Tinykit chose you."  
Dustpaw's eyes widened. "I was chosen by a kit? Are you sure it was me? I mean-" the she-cat stopped when the large black tom growled. She looked up at him with eyes that were close to tears. "I'm not ready. I'm an apprentice, not a Warrior."  
"I know. There was another apprentice chosen already. Do not worry."  
Dustpaw smiled at the Starclan stranger. "Okay."  
"Where the acorn falls, the fire will run, and the paw will strike. Three will join forces, and learn the other's ways. But one will be lost in their own shadows, never to return. Then dust will fall, to save them all, and become more than before."


End file.
